


Праздник к нам приходит

by KisVani



Category: DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, The Authority
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Магия Дружбы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон ведет себя странно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник к нам приходит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tykki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/gifts).



Константин вел себя странно.  
То есть, еще более странно, чем обычно.  
Джек уже научился разбираться в шкале странности Джона Константина и, если «обычное плохое настроение» было бы единицей, а «я тут собираюсь устроить небольшой Апокалипсис» — десяткой, то сейчас он вел себя где-то на шестерку.  
Вот, например, Джон шел по коридору и подозрительно оглядывался по сторонам. Там, где были развилки, он сначала заглядывал в одно ответвление, потом другое, а продолжал путь, только убедившись, что никого нет.  
— Джон, скажи, а почему ты закрыл магией каюту так, что я не могу видеть, что в ней происходит? — поинтересовался Джек, догоняя его на очередном повороте.  
— Прекрати ко мне подкрадываться, Хоксмур! — огрызнулся почти подпрыгнувший Джон.  
Джек, тяжело вздохнул, но решил не спорить.  
— Не буду, — сказал он, — но, все-таки, что происходит?  
— Я обновляю защитные заклинания, — ответил Джон угрюмо.  
— Если это как-то будет угрожать Кораблю…  
— Да не будет, — всплеснул руками Джон, — почему вы все от меня все ждете подлянки, а?! Я вам, что, лично где-то нагадил?  
Джек кашлянул и выразительно на него посмотрел, Джон не смутился. Он страдальчески вздохнул и достал сигареты из кармана.  
— Так, Хоксмур, — он вытащил одну из пачки и указал кончиком на Джека, — хватит психовать. Я не делаю ничего опасного для твоего драгоценного Корабля, Дозора и тебя лично. Клянусь. Счастлив?  
— Для начала неплохо, — кивнул Джек.  
Джон проворчал что-то недовольное, закуривая, но уточнять у него детали не хотелось. Джек просто понадеялся, что потом у него получится быстро справиться с последствиями. И, хорошо бы, не привлекая к делу весь Дозор.

— Теперь можно входить? — спросил Джек через пару часов на пороге собственной каюты.  
Джон, оставивший тренч где-то в другом месте и теперь то и дело поправляющий как всегда криво повязанный галстук, задумчиво посмотрел на него и медленно кивнул.  
Что сразу бросилось Джеку в глаза: нигде не зажигался свет. Вместо этого, повсюду, на всех доступных поверхностях, горели свечи. Маленькие, большие, ровные, витые, белые, красные и черные. А на полу была выложена дорожка из розовых лепестков.  
— Мгм, — глубокомысленно высказался на эту тему Джек. — Свет можно включить?  
— Нет, — тут же ответил у него из-за спины Джон.  
Джек вздохнул и пошел по дорожке из лепестков… конечно, в спальню.  
— А кто это все убирать будет? — устало спросил Джек, но вместо ответа получил только недовольное сопение.  
В спальне свет тоже не включался, но его давали те же свечи. Одеяло было засыпано розовыми лепестками, а на полу рядом с кроватью стояла бутылка вина и два бокала.  
— Та-а-ак, — Джек скептически осмотрелся по сторонам, особое внимание уделяя засыпанной розовыми лепестками постели. — В какой ритуал ты опять собрался меня втащить?  
— Ну твою мать, Хоксмур, — устало сказал Джон, — ты на календарь вообще смотрел?  
Он обошел Джека, взял его за плечи и прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Четырнадцатое февраля же.  
Джеку понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. А потом, стоило понять, он отступил на шаг, чувствуя еще больше беспокойства, чем до этого.  
— День Всех Влюбленных? — спросил он осторожно. — Ты вообще в порядке?  
Глаза Джона сузились, и он ответил:  
— Нет, бля, не в порядке! Я угробил день на подготовку, а что в результате? Сначала жалуешься, что я не помню про праздники, а потом устраиваешь вот это вот?!  
— Так, во-первых, я никогда не жаловался, — начал Джек, но Джон уже выскочил, не хлопнув дверью просто потому, что технически это было невозможно.  
Единственное, что оставалось делать Джеку: надеяться, что поведение Джона связано с каким-нибудь последствием какого-нибудь заклинания. А то получалось неловко, как ни посмотри.


End file.
